


【航|墨|富|裕】步步错 3

by VariousArtist



Category: Y.A.M.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariousArtist/pseuds/VariousArtist
Relationships: 傅航 - Relationship





	【航|墨|富|裕】步步错 3

拉丁服被撕开了扯到一边，傅韵哲附身在孙亦航胸口，轻咬他的乳首。身下的人因常年跳舞练出六块腹肌，腰部两旁却还是柔软的。傅韵哲就势把着他腰间的软肉，又低头去舔他的腹肌，热气全喷在孙亦航肚脐上。

“你他妈的有完没完？”孙亦航一颗心悬在半空，挠心挠肺的痒。他的性器早已经昂扬挺立，被拉丁裤包裹着卡得难受，双手又被束缚着，只能抬脚去踢傅韵哲。

傅韵哲松开了他手上的禁锢，捉着脚腕把人拉到自己身前，一手去扒孙亦航的裤头，一边又凑上去和他舌吻。

“草，除了接吻你还会什么？”孙亦航嘴巴上不依不饶，双手却环上了对方的脖子，还抬腰方便傅韵哲把自己扒光。

“操你。”性器被傅韵哲的肉棒顶了一下，紧接着后穴就被塞入了一根手指。对方急不可耐，扩张做的毫无章法，没等他适应第二根手指又硬挤了进来。

“操你妈的，拿出去。”孙亦航吃了痛，伸手去推傅韵哲，但对方憋得眼睛都红了，哪还听得进去话，凭着身高优势锁住他手脚就要提枪硬上。

身体里的手指退了出去，换成了傅韵哲的性器抵在洞口蠢蠢欲动，饶是孙亦航原打算豁出去了，眼下也忍不住慌张起来，“去拿润滑油，你下边太大了，我第一次。”

语无伦次，口不择言，一不小心把自己的秘密暴露了。

“第一次啊…”傅韵哲低声笑起来，想必是很满意他的坦然。他摸上孙亦航的性器慢慢撸动，就着肉棒顶端溢出的液体做顺滑，缓缓进入他的身体。

即使孙亦航刻意放松了身体，疼痛感还是从下方一阵阵传来，“你，你慢点。”

傅韵哲哪还停得下来，孙亦航前面那句话抚慰了他的控制欲和自尊心，心理上和生理上双重的满足让他控制不住自己，下意识地在孙亦航体内一寸寸开疆辟土。

“航哥，第一次什么？第一次做爱？第一次被草？第一次被压在下面？”他口无遮拦，问一个问题下身就往前撞击一次。

孙亦航被闹了个大红脸，也不知道哪里来的力气，一个翻身就把傅韵哲往身下压。然而他忘了自己下面还含着对方的东西，换成骑乘后那玩意儿进的更深了，顿时腰上一软呻吟着趴了下来，“唔……”

傅韵哲一手卡着他腋下，一手扶着他腰托住他臀部，借着力等他慢慢适应自己，嘴上却依旧不依不饶，“呦，孙亦航有劲儿，孙亦航手上力气大，下面那小口也咬得紧紧的。”

他整个人还衣冠楚楚的，衬衫扣子完好无损，连领带都打的完美无缺。孙亦航全身赤裸地就坐在他腰上，居高临下地看他，“脱。”

仿佛傅韵哲才是那个被干的人。

这倒正对了傅韵哲胃口，他嘴角挂着懒洋洋的笑容，一边动手一颗一颗解自己的衬衫扣，一边看着孙亦航眼中的情欲愈发深刻。

衬衫被甩到了一边，傅韵哲上身只剩了一条领带，倒显得更为情色了。孙亦航扯扯那条领带，傅韵哲便着了魔似的被勾着坐起身。他托着孙亦航的屁股上下抽插，每一次都完全脱离对方的身体，下一次又狠狠迎上去，手指在皮肤上勒出一道又一道印子。

自由落体加上傅韵哲的施力，每一次都顶到了孙亦航的最深处。他快要高潮了，性器不甘示弱地顶在傅韵哲腹部微微点头，后穴死死夹着对方的同时，他低头狠狠在傅韵哲下巴、耳朵、脖子、胸口咬了下去。

“啊！”两人双双到达了高潮。


End file.
